heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbary Coast Bunny
Barbary Coast Bunny is a 1956 Warner Bros. theatrical cartoon short produced by Edward Selzer. It was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Tedd Pierce. In this story, the villain, Nasty Canasta, steals a large slab of gold from Bugs Bunny who retaliates by later bankrupting the villain's new Casino in San Francisco. The title refers to San Francisco's Barbary Coast district. Summary Bugs is tunneling cross country to meet his cousin, only to run head first into a boulder which is a large nugget of gold. Bugs is considering how to keep the gold safe; Nasty Canasta sees this and sets up a simple stand claiming to be a banker who can safely store Bugs' gold. The rabbit falls for the ruse. When Bugs decides to ask for his gold back, Canasta claims the bank is closing and traps the rabbit in the folded up stand while he rides away with the gold. Furious, Bugs vows revenge: "You realize this is not going to go unchallenged." Six months later, Canasta has used his ill-gotten gains to start a casino in San Francisco which is shamelessly rigged in the house's favor. Bugs enters the casino in the role, playing a hopelessly naive country boy who confuses a slot machine for a "telle-o-phone". When Bugs uses it to phone his mother for some money, he hits the jackpot much to Canasta's shock. Hoping to recoup this loss, Canasta convinces Bugs to stay for a game and thinks he is maneuvering the apparently easy mark into playing a game of roulette on the pretense of it being a game of marbles. To build his would-be victim's confidence, Canasta arranges for Bugs to win on his first spin, but Bugs develops a winning streak on the same number (#23). Having nearly lost everything, Canasta covers #23 with a block of wood and sets the wheel up for the marble to stop on #00. When it does, he laughs and strikes the table in triumph, causing the ball to bounce and hammer through the knot in the wood block, giving Bugs another win. Now desperate to win back Bugs' now massive winnings, Canasta convinces Bugs to try playing draw poker and Bugs literally draws a picture of a fireplace poker. Bugs then pretends to misinterpret Canasta's description of the importance of having the biggest hand to win by blowing up his glove into a giant balloon. Canasta loses his temper at his would-be victim's obtuseness ("CUT IT OUT, CAN'T YA?!?"). Bugs threatens to walk out, forcing Canasta to grovel in order to coax Bugs to return to the game. Canasta soon regrets that when Bugs, after staking all his money, promptly wins with a Four of a Kind consisting of Aces (According to Bugs, all he has is "Two pair: a pair of ones, and another pair of ones"), trumping Canasta's Full House. Now with his casino's bank irreparably broken at the hands of this simpleton who seems physically incapable of losing, Canasta decides to rob Bugs at gunpoint on the pretense of it being another game of chance. Bugs, still keeping in character, naively spins the Revolver bullet cylinder like a slot machine and a mass of coins inexplicably pours out the gun's barrel. As Bugs departs with all the casino's funds and more, Canasta greedily tries to win money from his gun, only to shoot himself in the attempt and collapses. Bugs pops in and says to the audience (in his normal voice): "The moral of this story is: 'Don't try to steal no 18 karats carrots from no rabbit.'" Availability This cartoon is available, uncut, on the "Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny" VHS, and on the fourth volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection External links * Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:English-language films Category:1956 films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films set in San Francisco, California Category:1950s comedy films Category:Barbary Coast, San Francisco Category:1950s American animated films